Aux Extrémités des Mondes
by Commander of the Seas
Summary: It was the end of the apocalypse; the end of the world. It was all over. Debris lied everywhere, and buildings still standing were scarce. Very few people managed to survive. - FrUK - Mpreg - Title translates to "At World's End"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first fic I actually have enough confidence in to upload. D8 Sorry if the characters are a little OOC and if it's a little depressing. o3o; ....Enjoy~? :DD

Also, barely anything belongs to me. w; Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, the idea for the whole apocalypse fic belongs to my friend Jay, and the whole FrUK (you'll see where it comes in at the end of the chapter x3) idea belongs to my friend GM~

--

**Chapter 1**

It was the end of the apocalypse; the end of the world. It was all over. Debris lied everywhere, and buildings still standing were scarce. Very few people managed to survive.

--

Arthur wandered aimlessly through the now abandoned city of London, tears running down his face. Debris lied everywhere. Only a few buildings were still intact. He hated seeing his city like this. He hadn't seen any form of life since he'd begun searching. He hated being alone... If he truly was the last person on earth, that meant all his loved ones were gone.

Everyone. Francis, Matthew, Peter, all his other former and current colonies... and Alfred. The thought of never seeing that idiot's face again caused the tears to come faster.

With a shaky sigh, he thought to himself _Maybe I'm not the only one left. Surely someone else managed to survive..._ He calmed down just a little, hoping that _someone_ was still out there.

--

Francis was in his home, one of the very few places in Paris that managed to withstand the apocalypse. He, too, was very much alone, although the thought of being so very alone didn't really scare him. Now the thought of having lost those he cared for... _that_ scared him.

Was Matthew okay? What about his other colonies? Had they made it? He'd hoped so. But there was one person in particular he just couldn't imagine his life without; Arthur Kirkland. What if he hadn't made it? What would he do then? The thought of having lost his children, siblings, _and_ the man he loved made him feel sort of ill.

Francis got up with a sad sigh and began heading for London. If Arthur was still alive, he'd be there.

He found a boat on the dock and used it to sail over the waters separating France from England. Once he had reached the shore, he hopped out and ran until he made it to the streets of London. It looked worse than Paris did. He slowed down to a walk when he got into the city, wanting to take it slow so he could be able to see things better as he walked by.

_Arthur, please be alive..._

--

Arthur continued to walk, wiping the tears from his eyes. It wasn't any use though; more just kept falling. He'd walked by many food stores, causing his stomach to beg for food. But he ignored it; he was too upset to even bother.

He finally looked up after a long while and when he did, he was surprised to see a figure walking toward him. His tear-filled eyes widened in shock. He wasn't alone! He squinted to see who it was, but couldn't quite make out who it was just yet.

He began walking faster, playing it was someone he knew. Now that they were closer, he would tell who it _wasn't_. It wasn't Alfred. His heart sank and a few more tears found themselves rolling down his face.

Alright, it wasn't Alfred. Who was it then?

--

Francis saw the figure in the distance gradually getting closer and closer. As it did so, he could easily tell who it was. He was alive.

"Arthur?" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Arthur's head jerked up again. He knew that voice all too well. _Francis?_ He knew Francis would taunt him to no end for what he was about to do, but he couldn't care less. He started walking faster until he was right in front of the man.

He threw his arms around Francis, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Francis was rather surprised at first, but soon wrapped his arms around the smaller man anyway. He held Arthur tightly as he cried. He didn't know if they were tears of joy or mourning... But he just figured they were both.

As the two stood there embracing each other, Francis heard Arthur mutter things like "I thought I was alone" and "I can't believe you're alright" between sobs.

Instead of making a snarky comment like he normally would, he just continued to hold him and whispered "It's alright" in his ear every once in a while. Arthur held onto him tighter, burying his face in Francis' shoulder.

After a long while, Arthur had finally calmed down and let go of Francis. He felt a lot better now that he wasn't so alone anymore.

"Let's go back to my house," Francis said, taking Arthur's hand. Once Arthur nodded sadly in response, he led the British man to the shore where he had docked his boat. The two got in and headed back to France, bidding adieu to Arthur's home.

Once they arrived in France, Francis took Arthur to his house, up the stairs to the bathroom. He started the bathwater and much to their surprise, it actually worked and it was _clean_. Francis left Arthur alone so he could take a bath in peace.

Francis decided to pick out some canned food for dinner they could eat without having to cook it. He opened the cans and put the food on plates while he waited for Arthur to be finished in the bath.

Not long after, Arthur came downstairs and ate dinner with Francis before going to bed early. It had been a long, terrible day and he just wanted to go to sleep. He and Francis slept in separate rooms, upon Arthur's request. Francis didn't have the heart to refuse.

The following few days took on the same routine; wake up, eat breakfast, talk or read or clean for a while, eat lunch, talk or read or clean a bit longer, go out to get more canned food and drinks, come home, eat dinner, bathe, talk or read or clean some more before bed, then sleep and repeat the next day.

That is, until approximately a week after they'd found each other. Francis was the one to break their repetitive chain of events. It was late and Arthur was just climbing into bed after a nice, long hot bath. Francis was downstairs cleaning up a bit more before he decided to go to bed as well. Since the apocalypse, a lot of dust had accumulated and it was starting to irritate the both of them.

It didn't take long for Arthur to drift to sleep. Francis, on the other hand, took his time cleaning. When he was finally done, having decided it was late and he'd done enough work for one day, he headed upstairs to his room.

But then he saw Arthur. He was sleeping so peacefully, all alone in that big bed. How could he possibly let the opportunity slip away?

Francis quietly crawled into bed with Arthur, hovering over him. Arthur shifted in his sleep slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Hey Arthur, we're the last two people on this earth, right?" Francis asked the sleeping man. He shifted a bit again and opened his eyes tiredly.

"H-Huh?" he asked, rubbing his eyes until he noticed Francis above him. "F-Francis, what the bloody _hell_ are you doing?" Arthur sputtered, weakly trying to shove Francis to the floor.

"If we really are the last two people on earth, to keep life going, there's only one thing we can do," Francis said, completely serious.

"W-Well? What is it?" Arthur questioned uneasily.

"Let's have a baby."

--

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. xD Chapter two should be coming soon. ...Well, soon ish. x3 I have some of it written already. I'll try to update as often as possible! Constructive criticism is loved~ :3 Ta-ta for now~


	2. Authors Note

Hi guys,

Thank you SO much for all the possitive reviews. I know it's been over a year since I first released the story, and there hasn't been an update. I'm really sorry. I wrote the second and third chapters in a notebook that got lost shortly after I started the third chapter, and I wasn't able to find it. I still don't know where it is. I would have just rewrote it, if I could remember where the story was headed.

I've been debating over whether I should submit more fanfics or not. Most of the fanfics I start, I never finish. If you're a writer, you know how it is. You get inspiration for something, start writing it, and when you lose the inspiration, you just can't continue.

I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter. Please leave comments on this chapter, telling me whether you'd like to see more fics or not. If you do, I'll search through my fanfics I already have written and see what I can find to submit.

I have more fandoms to work with, too. Recently, I've gotten into different book series, video games, and movies. I'll probably write some fanfics for those fandoms too, if I do submit more.

Again, thanks for the reviews. They're much appreciated. Sorry I didn't get this submitted sooner. I love you guys. :3

- Cadiann (dreamergirl73194)


End file.
